Current small handyman epoxy packs have the disadvantage that they tend to leak once the seals are broken, thus leaving sticky deposits wherever they are stored between usage. Invariably the exteriors of such packs become contaminated with the leaked contents making handling unpleasant as well as hazardous to sensitive skin and eyes.
In addition consumers often only require a small amount of adhesive to perform the task at hand, inevitably one or both containers of twin packs can become mislaid after use, resulting in the need to purchase a complete now dual package without having enjoyed the use of all the contents of the original packs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a complete one-use package including the applicator and mixing platform as integral parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide packaging that allows the user to completely avoid skin contact with the contents and can easily and cleanly be disposed of after use.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.